


Never Change

by Silverdrift



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Baking, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/pseuds/Silverdrift
Summary: Hubert hates Valentines day, but loves Ferdinand. So, for his darling Ferdie, he attempts to bake a cake. Turns out that's harder than it sounds.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67
Collections: Ferdibert Gang Valentine Flashbang





	Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> Have my contribution the ferdibert gang's valentines day flashbang! There is a lovely piece of art on twitter to go with this by Jan0h! Please go give it a look!

This task seemed to be more difficult than he had anticipated. 

It was Valentine's day and though he despised the holiday, Ferdinand seemed enamored by the romantic undertone to it all. Naturally, Hubert wanted his lovely sun to be happy, so he chose to do something he thought would be simple enough… baking him a small cake. Yet it seemed all he was really making was a mess. There were dirty mixing bowls strew about, some of them dripping with substances that in no realm resembled cake batter. Several cake pans with his many failed attempts haphazardly scattered across any remaining space. He and the kitchen floor were covered in flour and batter, some of which had burned through his apron. Perhaps after that he shouldn't have let Caspar try the finished cake, but he would live… Hopefully. 

This one though. He was sure he had it right this time. It didn't melt the bowl, it didn't explode, it didn't somehow burn while being completely raw in the middle… It had gone smoothly so maybe… just maybe, this would be the one. Carefully he pulled it out of the oven and inspected it, tempted to at least test it before giving it to-

"Hubert!" 

Hubert looked up as his love rounded the corner into the kitchen holding a bouquet of black and red roses and what appeared to be a bag of very expensive coffee. "Ferdinand. You are back early."

"Yes! I was far too excited to give you-" He stopped, looking around the mess before him. The kitchen was a disaster! Hubert was a mess! There was… Wait. "Hubert…? What… What is all of this?"

Hubert heaved a sigh and looked back at the cake on the stove. "I detest this holiday… I don't see the point of an entire day devoted to treating one's partner with the sort of love that should be given all the time." His gaze shifted back to Ferdinand, features knitted together in a sort of uncomfortable concern. "However you seem to adore this day. I wished to give you a gift. As it turns out, baking is harder than it seems…"

"Oh Hubert," Ferdinand started with a soft smile, placing the objects in his hand on the counter so he could hug his love, "I am moved that you even thought of it! But for you to attempt baking for me, knowing your hatred for such things… It is truly the biggest testament to your love. Thank you, my darling. From the bottom of my heart."

Hubert relaxed the moment Ferdinand wrapped his arms around him, his own coming up to lock the redhead in his embrace. "Perhaps a better gift at this point would be me cleaning up this mess… and disposing of any evidence."

"Nonsense! I fully intend to taste this cake! You put so much effort into it."

"Please do not… I have yet to ascertain its safety…"

"Safety…?" Now he sounded a bit nervous, but quickly shook it away and covered it up neatly with a layer of confidence. "I am sure it will be fine. I simply must try it."

Hubert sighed and stepped away, stripping off the apron. "Very well… At least allow me to get my shoes. I wish to be prepared in the event that I must rush you to a healer…"

Ferdinand nodded, turning his attention to the cake after Hubert had walked off. It seemed to be a normal cake! Sure, he didn't expect it to be a masterpiece, Hubert didn't bake… but safe? Surely it was an over-exaggeration: just the man being nervous about his lack of skill. That had to be it. Forgetting that he was supposed to be waiting on Hubert, he grabbed a fork, took a decent sized bite and stuffed it in his mouth. 

Instant regret. 

It was by far one of the worst things he had ever eaten. It was though he had switched the amount of salt and sugar to be used, as well as terribly bitter. He must have had quite the look on his face too, because he heard an amused, almost embarrassed huff from behind him. 

"That bad?" 

"Goddess, it's horrid." Ferdinand laughed, still trying to will the taste from his mouth as he looked over at Hubert. "However, I appreciate the thought. It was very sweet of you to try. Thank you." 

"For you, anything." He said, a small smile on his face. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get this cleaned up and see if I need to craft an antidote for the incident earlier…"

"Incident? What incident? Why would you need an antidote?" 

"Nothing that you need worry about."

"Hubert…" The man grinned but said nothing else. Ferdinand gave a long, dramatic sigh, but couldn't fight the smile that came to his face. "You worry me at times… But I am afraid if you changed, I would not know what to do."

"I am sure you would manage. And if not, there are always others." It was intended to be a joke, but underlying insecurity was rearing its head. 

"I do not want others." 

How quickly and firmly the reply came startled Hubert, his eyes widen his gaze snapped up to meet Ferdinand's.

"A-Apologies! That was unnecessarily harsh." Ferdinand stepped closer, taking hubert's hand in his. "But… It is true. There could be no one else. Even if you were concerned you might have poisoned me." He gave a small laugh, kissing the man before him softly before continuing. "I love you. Cherish you beyond measure. Without you, I would not be half the man I am today. Please, Hubert. Never change."

He felt his face get warm, as it often did whenever this man spouted such romantic ramblings. With a small hum, he gingerly kissed the back of the hand in his and let go, returning to his long cleaning task with a smile. 

"Only if you promise the same, my dearest Ferdinand."


End file.
